crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Team Racing: The N. Sane Edition
Crash Team Racing: The N. Sane is a Playstation 4 remake of Crash Team Racing. Synopsis The evil alien Nitros Oxide has challenged Crash and his friends to a Grand Prix of "Survival of the Fastest" with the threat of turning Earth into a parking lot. It's up to Crash (or whoever the player selects) to win all the trophies and stop Oxide. Changes from the original *The graphics are updated to be similar to Crash Bandicoot: The N. Sane Trilogy. *Nitros Oxide can now be unlocked by getting 100% in Adventure Mode. *Penta Penguin can be unlocked by boosting 50 times in a row. *Oxide Station can now be played 2P-4P multiplayer in Arcade and Versus. *New characters, tracks and battle arenas can now be unlocked by downloadable content. *A new mode called Exhibition allows you to select AI racers. *You can now make a custom cup. *You can now race online with up to eight players. *Many of the modern voice actors of the Crash series redo the original lines. *Arcade can be done in 3P-4P. *At the start of the race in multiplayer, the widescreen shot of the starting line with the name of the track and mode is shown before cutting to the splitscreen. *The podium is now shown after a CTR challenge. *If Save/Load screen, this is adventure mode eight slots. Modes *Single Player **Adventure - The story mode of the game. **Time Trial - Race alone and beat your own time. **Single Race - Race against CPU opponents in a single race. **Cup - Race against CPU opponents in a cup tournament. *Multiplayer - Select between 2P-4P. **Versus Race - Race against your friends in a single race. **CPU Race - Race against both your human friends and AI foes. **Cup Tournament - Race against your friends in a cup. **PvC Cup - Compete against human friends and computer opponents in a cup. **Battle - Battle your friends in an arena *Online - Host or join an online queue. **Online Trial - Race Time Trial online to see if you can get the best time in the world. **Online Race - Race other players on one track. **Online Cup - Race the other players in a cup. **Online Battle - Battle the other players in an arena. *Extras **Best Times - View best times **Cheats - Enter the cheat menu without numbers. ***Unlock All Characters - CHARACTER RACERS. ***Unlock All Tracks and Battle Arenas - CHARACTER TRACKS. **Shop - Purchase unlockables with Wumpa Coins. **Cutscenes - view cutscenes and boss intros. **Passwords - enter passwords. **Setup - Customize AI racers and weapons. Characters =Tracks= Returning Tracks *Crash Cove *Roo's Tubes *Mystery Caves *Sewer Speedway *Coco Park *Tiger Temple *Papu's Pyramid *Dingo Canyon *Blizzard Bluff *Dragon Mines *Polar Pass *Tiny Arena *N. Gin Labs *Cortex Castle *Hot Air Skyway *Oxide Station *Slide Coliseum *Turbo Track New Tracks *Tawna Circuit *Brio Labs *Dynamite Mines *Jurassic Speedway =Battle Arenas= Returning Battle Arenas *Skull Rock *Rampage Ruins *Rocky Road *Nitro Court *Parking Lot *The North Bowl *Lab Basement New Battle Arena *Tournament Ring Category:Games Category:Crash Games Category:Racing Games